The Story With The Over Used Plot
by ShawnsBiggestFan
Summary: My version of what Prom would be like at South Park High. Will Cartman and Kyle ever get dates? Will Bebe find the right dress? Will Stan and Wendy even make it to Prom without killing each other? And will Kenny ever confess his true feelings?


_So sorry I haven't posted anything in ages! Ive been really depressed since I came back from Disneyland, and I've also hit a bad case of writers block with The Boy & The Ghost! I'm not giving up on the story but I won't be working on it till I have a bit of time on my hands. This was in one of my folders however, so I'm doing things the lazy ass way and just posting a really old story, This is my take on a high school Prom, a story that has been done so many times that people groan when they the word 'prom' in the title. At least I do anyways. Hopefully my version of the story is humourous and if it's not era I tried. Oh and by the way I don't own South Park. Matt & Trey do. If I owned South Park Clyde Frog would still be alive today!_

_It _was that time of the year again. The girl's where highly anticapating it, while the boy's were just hoping that it would pass by really quickly. Prom Time had come around once again, and for a certain group of student's however this prom was very sentimental, well at least to the girl's it was. It was their senior prom, and the girl's where going all out to make it their best yet. Most of them had their dresses and shoes. Some of the other girl's had their hair and make - up booked. Now all they needed was a date.

"Do you think he'll ask me today?" Heidi Turner asked her best friend. Lola just shrugged as they made their way to lunch. If Lola was being honest with herself, she was sick of hearing about prom. Not that she would tell any of her friends that.

"I'm sure he'll ask when he's less nervous"

"But this is Clyde we're talking about here! When have you known Clyde to get nervous around girl's?"

That was true too. Both girl's looked over at Clyde Donovan, who was currently sitting between two of his best friend's Craig Tucker and Token Black. Heidi caught his eye as she made her way to her own table, causing Clyde to smirk and wink in her direction. Heidi giggled, as she sat down next to Bebe Steven's.

"What are you laughing at?" Bebe snapped at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Clyde winked at her on the way over here" Lola explained, taking a bite of her pizza.

"See Bebe, I told you that the tan on the back of your legs wasn't streaky! Stop being so paranoid!" Wendy Testaburger told her friend, while texting on her phone.

"That's so easy for you to say miss 'I have the nicest coloured skin at school'!" Bebe mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for the girl's to hear anyway.

"I think today's the day" Heidi smiled, ignoring the ongoing conversation around her.

"Today's the day for what?" Bebe asked, rooting through her bag for her history book.

"I think today's the day that Clyde's gonna ask me to prom!" Heidi squealed, clapping her hands together.

At this little annoucement, Bebe and Wendy looked at each other. Just as they were heading to lunch ten minutes eariler, Clyde had asked Bebe to the prom. Bebe had told him no, she wasn't interested, and to ask someone who was actually in his league. Now Bebe felt like total shit.

"That's great Heidi"

Really, what else was she suppose to say?

Meanwhile two boy's were having a dilema of their own.

"Why do they always have to travel in packs?" Kyle Brovfloski asked his good friend Eric Cartman, no wait his friend Eric Cartman, fuck it just Eric Cartman. Cartman shrugged his shoulder's at Kyle, not trusting himself to speak. He had asked three different girl's to prom that day, and every one of them had turned him down. One had even laughed in his face. He had really taken a blow to his huge ego.

"What I wouldn't give to be Stan right now" Kyle said as he started on his english homework.

"Yeah but Stan's going with Wendy, so he'll end up having a shitty time anyways"

"I guess you're right" The boy's were not big fans of Wendy Testaburger.

"I just don't get why we haven't got dates yet. I mean we're not that bad to look at are we?"

"Dude you have to ask the girl out first before you start questioning yourself" It was true. Prom was less than two weeks away, and Kyle had still to ask a girl out. Every time he got up the courage to ask one out, he'd get really nervous and start a conversation about the weather. It was getting a bit embarrasing really.

"I wish I was like Kenny" Kyle sighed, looking up at Cartman.

"Yeah me too"

Kenny McCormick had asked a total of twenty - one girl's to prom, and eight - teen of them said yes. Kenny had told them that he would get back to them with his final answer. It was that simple for him, with his good looks, charm. Stupid Kenny could get any girl he wanted. The only problem was that Kenny didn't really want a girl anymore. Kenny wanted Craig Tucker.

_Good? Bad? Retarded? Let me know please!_


End file.
